


keep ranting

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's mouth is always getting him into fights, sometimes physical and while he's good at surviving he's not the best at at ducking - luckily John loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep ranting

The best description given to Alexander’s fighting style was ‘scrappy’; it was clear he had no training yet used every advantage around him to stay alive.

 

Most of the time that meant talking his way out of it even as his mouth talked him into the trouble.

 

“Jefferson started it.” Alexander said, only a second after John, Hercules, and Lafayette had piled through the door of his hospital room.

 

The three exchanged long exasperated looks.

 

“He’s a cheater and he’s got no respect for Washington despite that we work for him and no understanding of the basic aspects of politics beyond it’s a tool for power,” Alexander was already off on his explanation, fingers tapping impatiently at the edge of his bed like he was looking to write this all down, “Did you know he hired bodyguards?”

 

“Yes.” Lafayette rubbed at his forehead to stem the oncoming headache, “He told you he would if you kept confronting him on the steps.”

 

“This is why you’ve got to start coming to boxing with me Ham-man, at least it’ll teach you to duck.” Hercules shook his head, even the amusement in his tone didn’t cover up the slight hint of worry.

 

“Don’t encourage him,” John groaned, at some point he had walked over to the bed and was hesitantly just standing next to it with his arms crossed.

 

“I don’t need encouragement.” Alexander said petulantly.

 

“We know.” The three chorused together.

 

“Besides the doctor said I can leave in a few minutes, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re on bed rest for the rest of the night.” John retorted, “And you aren’t talking yourself out of this one Alexander.”

 

If anything Alexander’s eyes lit up like it was a challenge.

 

“Alexander no,” John said, recognizing the look well enough and trying to cut it off before it got traction.

 

Alexander glanced over at Hercules and Lafayette, a quiet plea for some support; the two had walked over to the other side of the bed.

 

Lafayette merely shook his head and reached out to the table next to the Alexander to grab his phone.

 

“Sorry I’m with JLo on this.” Hercules shrugged and Alexander’s shoulders fell, knowing that if anyone would help him in the cause it would have been Hercules.

 

~~

 

Their shared home was a modest four bedroom house littered with newspapers that Alexander had subscribed to to get all the information possible - never mind it could be found online.

 

Alexander’s room was on the only one on the bottom floor, an agreement that his pacing late at night would wake anyone in a room under him, right next to John’s.

 

As soon as they helped him get situated on the bed he grabbed his laptop and began typing up an article for his blog, no doubt a piece on Jefferson’s cowardice and lack of political know how.

 

“I’ve got this,” John said to Lafayette and Hercules, “You guys can go.”

 

They shot one last concerned look at Alexander before nodding.

 

“Holler if you need us.” Hercules said, then suddenly grinned, “Though maybe a different kinda holler than the getting it on kind.”

 

John stared at him but Hercules ignored it in favour of walking away snickering.

 

“He knows we’re not sleeping together right,” John asked in a low voice so Alexander wouldn’t hear even though the other man was fully engrossed in writing and wouldn’t be paying any kind of attention.

 

“We all know you’re not.” Lafayette shrugged, “We’ve also been waiting for something to happen to fix that.”

 

Their phones pinged with a message that they both looked at at the same time.

 

_mbe u should dress like a slutty nurse to get ham’s attention ;)_

 

Lafayette tried to hide his laughter but failed, loud enough that Alexander looked up at them briefly in confusion before looking away.

 

“Tell Herc he needs a hobby.” John muttered and shoved Lafayette out the door, leaving him and Alexander alone in the room.

 

The bruises on Alexander’s face we’re more pronounced now, standing out in his skin with their mottled colouration; they made him look more tired than usual though John hadn’t thought it possible.

 

By the way he was typing and how his eyes still retained their passion in whatever he was thinking this even hadn’t stopped Alexander one bit.

 

It was one of the things that John loved about him, if was also constantly frustrated about; one of these days Alexander’s confrontations and insistence on fighting everything around him that disagreed with his own morals and ideas would get him killed.

 

The thought made John swallow hard and brush aside the terrible idea of a life without Alexander.

 

“You should be more careful. Or at least have one of us there for back up.” John said suddenly and it made Alexander look up sharply from his work.

 

“Next time then.” Alexander grinned and John groaned, realizing that without meaning to he had just approved it.

 

“Alexander-” John stopped at the knock at the door, walking over to open it and seeing Hercules there, grinning wildly.

 

“Laf grabbed the new newspapers that Ham might want to read,” Hercules said, shoving the papers into John’s hands, “And I brought you something, in case you need it.”

 

He dropped a box of condoms onto of the newspapers and clapped John on the shoulder, “Stay protected my friend.”

 

At some point later John was going to get drunk enough to either forget this moment or plot a well thought out revenge.

 

He dropped the box into his bag before Alexander saw it and the newspapers he set on the nightstand.

 

He was about to walk away to take a seat at the desk and do some work of his own when Alexander’s hand suddenly grabbed his, dark eyes staring up at him curiously.

 

“What?” John asked, tilting his head.

 

He heard Alexander mutter something about words being important and something else about action but it was so fast it was hard to make out.

 

Whatever debate was going on in Alexander’s head seemed like a serious one, he kept staring at John and ignoring that his laptop was slowly slipping out of his lap.

 

Reluctantly John freed his hand to rescue it before it fell to the ground, setting it on top of the newspapers and looking back at Alexander.

 

“Did you need something?” John asked and it seemed like whatever question was going on had been answered in Alexander’s mind because he started smiling at John.

 

“Yes.” Alexander said, nodding his head.

 

John opened his mouth to ask what he needed but Alexander was already a few steps ahead of him, pulling John into a kiss.

 

Like Alexander himself it was a hard kiss, full of a passion that was trying to be channeled into one sole area and took John by surprise for a second before returned it, bringing his hands up to slide through Alexander’s hair and careful of his bruises.

 

It was only the errant thought about Alexander’s bruises that had him pulling back, pushing away Alexander’s hands as they attempted to stop his retreat.

 

“You’re hurt.” John told him, frowning.

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, “I’m not that hurt, it’s just bruises. Hardly anything, a mere annoyance like Jefferson’s whole existence. I’ve had worse.”

 

“That isn’t helping Alexander – we’re just – we’re doing this later.”

 

“Now’s good.”

 

“Later.” John insisted, “Because maybe then it’ll knock some sense into you and you won’t do it again.”

 

“Hunh,” Alexander said, looking at him, “You really do love me.”

 

John gave an exasperated sigh at the situation and how backwards it all seemed, “Yes Alexander I do, though I’d have liked the chance to express that on my own.”

 

Alexander waved that off, “Its fine, now it’s out there and we’re both aware we can go back to doing other things.”

 

He tugged at John’s shirt again, a clear indication on where he wanted this to go.

 

“Alexander.”

 

“I love you too if that helps?”

 

John gave him a look between fondness and complete exasperation.

 

“Then stop getting into fights.”

 

The face Alexander made suggest that John might as well have said stop living and John chuckled, amused at how true that was for Alexander.

 

“Physical fights at least, you can argue with the other members of the campaign staff all you like. I fully expect you to and back you up.”

 

Alexander grinned, “Because you love me. And I’m right and Jefferson’s always wrong, Burr and Madison too though I’ll give them a lesser percentage in that only because Burr can write a good speech, a sidestepping issues speech but a good one.”

 

It was strange to think how fast this was happening and John would have to take a moment to catch up with the situation later but it was just like Alexander to dive head first into the whole thing and accept the feelings as they were.

 

“Madison did help me that one time too, though afterwards he went all Benedict Arnold and sided with Jefferson,” Alexander frowned, “Clearly showing that he lost all senses and needed to be knocked down a peg or two.”

 

His rant was already working up and John just chose to nod, slipping into the bed next to Alexander when the other man inched over to invite him in without a pause in breath and letting Alexander keep going.

 

Two days later Alexander was back on the steps of their office shooting insult after insult at Jefferson but at least this time he had enough sense to bring John with him – it was probably a love declaration at its finest that Alexander had actually listened to him to do so.

 

(or at least one among the many that Alexander chose to flatter him with.)


End file.
